


穿刺

by LIERY



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIERY/pseuds/LIERY
Summary: 千字短打，多米尼克耳洞的来历。
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Kudos: 7





	穿刺

绳降训练结束后马吕斯和多米尼克一起靠在楼梯上休息。

电兵把面罩拉到鼻子上，从口袋里掏了支烟出来。纯粹出于好奇，马吕斯问他耳朵上几个孔的来历。

反正我们在休息。多米尼克用眼角瞥他的时候，他立刻解释道。

没什么。他说。老朋友送的几份礼物而已。

那很疼吗？马吕斯马上又问。

多米尼克用手指蹭了蹭黄色的烟嘴。他说取决于你和什么事比较，比如挨颗枪子就铁定比那疼多了，虽然某种意义上来说它们没什么区别，都是在你身上开几个洞。

马吕斯看了他一眼，又把头转回来。好吧。他说，我还是不习惯你把这种类型的事拿来开玩笑。

没办法。多米尼克说，天赋如此。

过了一会儿，他把烟从嘴里取出来，摁熄在马吕斯旁边的栏杆上。他说假如你算上枪眼，那我身上可不止四个孔。

那稍微有些远了。昏暗的集会场所，几个上层干部。他们说进来办事就得在身上留下点什么痕迹，多米尼克当时还没有开始纹身。一个叫鲍尔的小混混把他按在椅子上，另一个鼻子歪朝一边的给他递了根针，后来他知道那人叫保罗，鼻子是收保护费的时候被几个刺头打歪的。

他哥哥的老婆就做过穿刺，两个耳洞，在医院做的。圣诞节他去拜访他们的时候是汉娜开的门，耳垂肿成一种淡红色，在塞德里克把火鸡端上来的时候笑着说大概等到来年春天就能戴上他送给她的新耳环。

多米尼克当时被两个人按在椅子上，他想汉娜在做耳垂穿刺的时候，一定没有流过这么多血。

钢针是先从耳垂扎进去的。

他挨过比这更疼的。5.56毫米，从他左腹部打进去，贯穿伤。痛感大约在枪击过后几秒才涌现出来。伤口周围剧烈的灼热感让人发疯，那种痛是像有一万只蚂蚁在同时啃食你的肚皮。鲍尔手上的针头微微发钝，接触到耳垂的时候有金属的冰凉感。多米尼克的鼻子对着那家伙的侧颈，一股发酵过后的酸味让这次本就算不上好的体验变得不能再糟。他用带口音的德语和多米尼克打了个招呼，在钢针缓慢地从他耳垂中间推进去的时候，多米尼克咬着自己的舌尖，想起那大概是施瓦本方言。

温热的血顺着他的耳朵流下来，滴在皮衣上，又晕在牛仔裤蓝色的布料里。鲍尔粗大的手指把针从多米尼克的耳垂里穿出去，又把针头抵在他的耳软骨上，做了第二次穿刺。

时间变得好像缓慢又没有尽头。冷汗从多米尼克的额头上滑下来，这种折磨一共持续了四次。

鲍尔在隔年进了局子，那时候多米尼克已经是他老大了，后腰的纹身时不时还会发痒。他去警察局保释他的时候看见那张胖脸上堆着谄媚的笑容。额头上的油光在白炽灯底下看着有些刺眼。

他跟我说谢谢。多米尼克说，但后来他还是死了。

枪伤，5.56毫米子弹。电兵把面罩从鼻子上拉下来，转过头去看马吕斯的眼睛。从脑门打进去的。

end.


End file.
